


The Blood of Grima

by faggyandy



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Family Issues, Flashbacks, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faggyandy/pseuds/faggyandy
Summary: After the birth of his son, Laslow can't help but reminisce about his mother whom his son looks so much like. Though his memories are painful, he's glad he is her son.





	The Blood of Grima

**Author's Note:**

> So basically Laslow is the son of my MU Constantine and Olivia if Nintendo wasn't homophobic and let me marry all the cute girls in Awakening. They had kids via lesbian sex magic, my MU carried Indi and Olivia carried Morgan. Aren't they just the cutest fam. Also Xander is trans so that's why him and Laslow were able to have kids. My MU is trans also hense the heavy handed "you aren't what you were designated at birth".

Xander had fallen asleep after the birth of Siegbert, one year old Soleil sleeping in his side as Laslow held his newborn son in his arms. The infant stared back at him with confused eyes, a soft kind brown much like Xander. It however was not his eyes that caught him off guard, it was the soft honey brown colored fuzz that grew on the top of his head. His hair did not look like Laslow’s which was permanently dark grey from the spell casted by Anankos when he first entered this world but rather the color it originally was; the color of his mother.

Laslow did not like to reminisce about what he left behind because it hurt him like a dagger through the chest, he made the choice to stay with Xander as his King Consort and have a family even after Odin and Selena left to be with their families. They did not have much tieing them here anyways. Still, he couldn’t help but see her in the face of his son who had that same intelligence and depth to them even though he was merely a few hours old. So he let himself get caught up in her memory even though it pained him in more ways than one. Some things are worth pain.

_ His mother held his chubby hand as they walked through the busy town, hiding between her legs in fear as she giggled to herself about the shyness that he inherited from her wife. Constantine would point about things she saw to grab his attention and ease him out of his shell. Not much got his attention until he saw in the corner of his eye something that shone golden in the setting sun. He ran to the stall, away from his mother’s grip who called after him in concern. Tenderly, he picked up the dancer’s rings from the table and held them out to his mother. _

_ “These look like Mama’s.” He said to her as he shook them slightly so they jangled when she took them from his hands. _

_ “You’re right. These are almost identical to the ones Olivia has. Do you want me to buy them for you?” Constantine asked him which he nodded vigorously in response. _

_ She handed the vendor a few silver coins for the rings as Inigo slide them onto his tiny wrists and mimic Olivia’s signature spin. The vendor and few bystanders gave him a small applause which made him let out a startled squeak and hid between his mother’s legs. She just smiled and picked him up, making her way home with him on her hip. He pressed his face into her shoulder as he held onto the rings with an iron grip. _

_ “Do you think I can be as good of a dancer as Mama? Severa says only girls can be dancers. Does that mean I can’t become a dancer because I’m a boy?” He asked softly, looking at her with watery violet eyes. _

_ “I don’t know where Severa got that from, but you can be whatever you want regardless of what you were born as. All that matters is that you dedicate yourself to what you truly desire to be and stop at nothing regardless of how hard it is or what other people tell you. I think you will be a truly amazing dancer, Inigo. I have no doubts about it.” She said as she pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. _

_ Those words would be ones he would never forget even after his mother was long dead, lost to dragon blood that coursed through both his and her veins.  _

_ \---------------------------- _

_ “Mama, why do I have this weird mark in my eye?” Inigo asked his mother as he sat at the kitchen table, swinging his feet as he look at her while she fed his brother.  _

_ Her shoulders dropped and she let in a sigh through her nose, turning to face him with a sad look in her eye. She sat down so they were eye to eye, the mark shimmered in the depth of his right eye. Iona pulled off the leather hand coverings she usually worn to reveal an identical mark that was a sickening bruised purple that climbed further up her arm as she pulled up her sleeve.  _

_ “It’s called Grima’s Mark. Those with the blood of the Fell Dragon are born with the mark and because you inherited that blood from me, you also have the mark. I’m so sorry you have to carry it. It’s not fair by any means.” Constantine rasped softly as she rubbed the mark with her thumb. _

_ “But why is it bad? Lucina also has dragon blood and she’s fine. In fact, she’s proud of it. Why’s wrong with my mark?” He asked her, his voice high with confusion, on the brink of tears. There was something bad inside of him that he wanted out! _

_ “Oh, my sweet Inigo, it’s so much more complicated than having dragon blood in our veins. Lucina carries the blood of the Divine Dragon, Naga, and has the Brand of the Exalt. Naga is a kind benevolent dragon that deeply cares about humans and the world we call our home. Grima is not that kind. Grima believes only in the suffering of humans and wants the world to be destroyed as a result. You carry Grima inside you and that means you can be used as a vessel for him. I am a vessel for Grima whether I like it or not.” Her voice became almost a whisper as she scratched at the mark so it drew blood. _

_ Inigo started to break down into a screaming sob at the horror that he had such a vile being hiding inside of him. Morgan who saw his brother crying, started to cry himself as his mother was broken out of her reverie to comfort her sobbing children. Constantine pulled Inigo to her breast and lifted Morgan so he was also in the hug. She rubbed their backs and whispered comforting words in order to calm them down even though she was quite distressed herself. _

_ “You have control over Grima, Inigo. You have the power to ignore and subdue him even if he constantly haunts and antagonizes you.  You don’t have to succumb to his beck and call, you don’t have to be what birth designated you to be. You are what you set out to be.” Her voice shook with such raw emotion, he’d thought she’d collapse with them still in her arms.  _

_ She lifted his chin so he was staring at her, mark and all.  _

_ “If I ever succumb to him, you must not let him control you even if it seems like it’s me. It’s not me, I am dead. Please protect your brother and mother if I am to fall. I’m sorry that I saddled you with such a fate.”  _

_ For that she said nothing else as Inigo was left to think of what was to become of his family for what seemed as a curse that hung over them. He thought it might not happen, that everyone was going to be fine and they would live the rest of their lives happy and not controlled by a genocidal monster. He did not know that in a week’s time that Constantine would be taken over and kill her closest friend at a peace conference in Plegia. That he and the world would be plunged into chaos and he would lose his entire family as a result.  _

_ \--------------------------------------- _

_ He was sixteen as he shook in both anger and fear at the figure that stood before them. Morgan was bleeding and unconscious in Brady’s arms who tried desperately to stop him from bleeding out. Inigo stood between them as he raised his sword to protect the only family he had left, even if the figure had the face of his mother. Her honey colored hair was speckled with rust colored blood and long goat like horns grew from her head, under her eyes and down her cheeks, was four red glowing markings that looked like eyes. When she spoke it sounded as if dozens of other voices were talking as one, an unsettling choir coming from the mouth of the woman who use to sing him to sleep. His face was pulled into a snarl as he lunged at her, she simply dodged and sent him stumbling to the ground. _

_ “Inigo, join me and rightfully claim your birthright as the child of Grima! This was what you were meant to be! Your brother is a whelp, you have the purest blood next to mine. This is your destiny!” Her eyes were manic with bloodlust as she stretched a clawed hand to him, her voice held none of the kindness or tenderness it use to.  _

_ On shaking legs, he got up and stared her down with nothing but hatred and defiance in his eyes. The searing pain in his right eye was nothing compared to the anger that boiled in his gut. He again lifted his sword and stood between the beast and his brother. A smile graced his lips even in the face of death. _

_ “My mother would always tell me that we are not what we are born as but are what we dedicate ourselves to be. I have dedicated myself to protecting the innocent and stopping you from destroying what I love. I will not submit to you, Grima! I am the son of Olivia of Regna Ferox and Constantine the Lionhearted, I will avenge them as well as every other person you killed. You will not lay a hand on my brother!” His smile grew brighter as the mark in his eye flashed. _

_ Grima snarled at him and opened the tome that sat in the crook of their arm, the static of powerful magic filled the air which made the hairs on his neck rise. He prepared himself for the painful death was soon to come to him but it never happened. The entire valley was filled with a blinding blue light and everything stopped as it felt like the very fabric of space and time was being torn. Every atom in his body felt as if it was being torn apart and reassembled somewhere else outside of the scope of this universe. The last thing he saw as he was torn from the world all together was in the face of his long dead mother, he saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes. _

_ \------------------------------------ _

Laslow looked upon the face of his newborn son and saw upon his cheek was Grima’s Mark. It no longer filled him with the disgusting loathing he use to feel when he saw his own mark in the mirror. He no longer had to worry about vessels, Fell Dragons, or losing himself to the blood that coursed through his veins. Those worries died when his mother sacrificed herself to kill Grima which only left them with benign marks and the ability to manipulate Dragon Veins. Something that was useful in the world were he now resided. Perhaps he should be grateful that his son would never have to go through the pain of carrying a monster in his veins nor fear losing his father to such a beast. Still it pained him to know he would still carry the mark regardless if such a beast was dead.

He would tell both of his children about the marks they carried and the sacrifice of their grandmother who set them free from the shackles of fate. He would tell them to be proud of their marks because it meant they descended from Constantine, the tactician who defied a god and died so an entire world could be saved. It took him years to have pride in his origins, but now he could say he was proud to have the blood of Grima in his veins. He kissed the mark of his son who looked at him with curious eyes at the strange thing that shone in his eye. Laslow could only smile as he held onto the child, feeling that if Constantine was there she would be proud of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Indi's mark is in his eye since apparently if he's Chrom's son, the brand is in his eye. I wrote this in an hour and want to die.


End file.
